Not Your Average Love Story
by LunaNinja
Summary: Elena is your normal, average, High School, obsessed Lord of the Rings fan. Especially for one particular elf. What happens when a simple volleyball accident sends her to Middle Earth. Is this all a dream or reality?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Heyyy everyone this is my first fanfic story and I'm really excited to share it with you. I do not take criticism, so please keep it to yourselves. I would really appreciate if you comment on it and tell me if I'm doing anything wrong or anything i need to fix **

**Thanks so much and enjoy the story**

**I do not own Lord of the Ring(that would be awsome if I did) I only own my OC's**

* * *

"_Oh Legolas we can't be together. I am mortal and you are an elf. No one will ever accept us!" I said dramatically with a hand over my head. I started to leave when I felt a soft hand grab my wrist gently. _

"_I don't care if you are a human. Our love is more important than anything," Legolas said tenderly. He cupped my cheeks in his hands and leaned in for a kiss…_

Ring! Ring!

"Uhhhhhhh…" The sound of the alarm clock woke me up from another amazing dream. Damn you stupid alarm clock! I poked my head out of my warm, Lord of the Rings covers… "Ahhhh! I'm going to be late for school!" I rushed out of my bed into the bathroom only to find it locked. "Justin get out of the bathroom! I'm already late as it is!" I yelled as I banged on the door extensively.

"Well it's not my fault you got up late!" I heard him say on the other side of the door.

"You know what maybe it is!" I yelled back at him.

"Come on now be smart. How would I even enter your room if you lock the door?" I heard him ask in almost a whisper.

"Duh, it's called pick locking." I said dumbly.

"Elena, don't you mean lock picking?"

"Shut up! You know what I mean." I said in annoyance.

"Elena…" Now his tone was serious. I hate it when he gets like that. My brother is only year older than me, but he treats me like I'm five. I am sixteen and he is seventeen, hence the year older part. Yeah, yeah, he's one of those protective brothers that get on my nerves practically every day.

"Fine, fine, it's my fault. Happy?" I heard the door click open and Justin walked out with a huge grin on his handsome face.

"Very, you may go in." He said enthusiastically and gestured the entrance with his hand in a teasing way.

"Finally!" I shoved my brother away from the bathroom entrance, slammed and locked the door. As quickly as possible, I brushed my teeth, put my wavy brown hair in a high pony tail, and rushed right back into my room. I hastily put on a simple purple T-shirt with shorts and white sandals and rushed down the stairs.

Right when I reached the bottom, I already saw Justin holding my backpack in one hand and a fiber one bar in the other. "Thank you!" I said while taking my things from his hands and headed out the front door to his black Toyota and got into his car with Justin following after me. Our mom is already at work by the time my brother and I get up for school. This is because our mom owns a restaurant and she has to be there around 5:30 to get all set up before they open. Her restaurant is called Creamy Homestyle and it is one of the hugest restaurants in Scarsdale, New York.

"Did you finish all your homework?" My brother asked me. When mom isn't home, Justin is the mom of the house. That's what bugs me the most.

"Yeah." I said as I stared out the window looking out into the world and watching the other cars, buildings, and people passing by us.

After ten minutes, we finally arrived at the school. "This is going to be another boring day." I said to myself. I let out a huge sigh and stepped out of the car and walked into the entrance of the school.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapterXD I will try to upload as quickly as possibe.**

**Please review and comment:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I am sooo sorry for the long wait. I had lot of School work and busy weekends. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and comment. I was extremely excited that I already got 4 reviews. I really appreaciate itXD**

**I dont own LOTR just my characters**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I walk inside the building, but I really just wanted to turn around and leave. I saw Justin walk past me to his obnoxious guy friends.

"Justin you're here!"

"Oh Justin how's your morning!"

"Did you get my text?"

"We should eat lunch together!"

I see the random, screaming girls walking towards my brother, batting their fake eyelashes, and attempting to be flirtatious. I roll my eyes and walk towards my locker. I'll admit that Justin is very handsome…In a non creepy sister way. Unlike me, he has dirty blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a chiseled jaw. Yep he's the perfect ladies man.

Me on the other hand, I have long wavy brown hair and the same blue eyes as Justin. I will admit that I do attract attention from guys, but I don't give them the same attention back. I'm not really interested in the whole guy, boyfriend thing.

"Elena!" My friend Kathryn yelled as she ran towards me with her usual smiling face.

"Hey Kat." I said as I shut my locker door after grabbing my Spanish textbook.

"Wow! Your brother looks extra handsome today." She said as she stares at Justin who's brushing his hair with his hand as a flirtatious gesture towards the slutty girl who is talking to him.

I stare at Kat like she is crazy for three seconds and roll my eyes in annoyance and walk away. I understand that she likes him and all that, but just don't say it in front of me because it's kind of weird, since I'm related to him.

"Hey where are you going!?" She calls back at me after another ten seconds of staring at my brother until she realized I left.

"Ummm…Spanish class?" I said as she finally catches up to me.

"Oh…Okay see you in gym!" She waves goodbye and heads to her Geometry class. I sigh and head towards class…Wait did she just say we had gym today? Awwwhhh man this sucks. Yep I was right this day cannot get any better.

After the bell rang, I start walking over to my second period class which sadly is Gym. To make it even worst, we are playing Volleyball. Just letting you know, I'm terrible at sports. Soccer, football, tennis, field hockey, even handball which is probably the easiest sport to play. The only thing that I can do in Gym is running.

I quickly change into my gym clothes which were my Lord of the Rings T-Shirt and Black boy shorts. Since it's gym, I don't care about what clothes look like. I walk out of the girls locker room and head over to Kathryn who was talking to a couple of guys.

"Hey!" She said waving at me. One of the guys she was talking to winks at me and walks away with the other guys following him. I roll my eyes…Jerks.

"oooohh." Kathryn teasingly says while nudging me. "Someone has a crush on you." She said.

I just ignored her stupid comment. "Whatever."

After waiting another five minutes, our gym coach puts us into our volleyball teams.

"And begin!" the coach yells and blows his whistle and we start hitting the ball over the net.

"So Elena, do you think about ever getting a boyfriend?" she asked me as she spikes the ball onto the other side of the net, scoring our team a point.

"No. Why? I bluntly asked

"Because there are a lot of guys that like you, but you just ignore them." "Hmmmm maybe I should set you up with Brandon" She puts a finger to her chin like she is thinking.

"What?" I turn around with open eyes and stare at her like she's insane.

"Elena watch out!" I hear someone yell.

Before I knew it, I felt something hard hit hardly against my head and feel myself falling to the ground. I hear voices of people around me and then everything went dark.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review and commentXD**


End file.
